The Kracken
by MattRobe1717
Summary: Read and find out for yourself my dear child this time it is I who starts it and it is you who ends it review send in ideas and the top three ideas I like after every chapter will be voted on by you the reader. But this is the first vote Percy&Jean or Percy&Kitty cast your votes.
1. Chapter 1

One day while in passing period at Goode High School Percy Jackson got into a fight trying to defend a kid who was being bullied. He sent said person to the hospital with a broken back. Well most would have been suspended or sent to an alternitive school. But Percy was a known truble maker on his file and was expelled from the campus. The very next day the principle to Baylor High School asked him to come to her school. Seeing as this was the first time that happened Percy was a little unsure.

"What if she's a monster?" He thought "What if I'm just being paranoid, yeah thats it I'm being paranoid." Never the less he said yes to her offer.

Time skip two weeks...

Percy is walking to the apartment he lives in when he pass by a burning building. He stops to see if its under control when he here's...

"Sir please my child is still in there please get her out." A woman yells.

"Ma'am please calm down we're going to get your son." When a explosion let loose out of instinct Percy ran twords to building to save the child. When all seem at lost and the feeling was of sadness. The sound of a little girl coughing and footsteps comeing twords the mother who was mourning in dispair for lost her daughter. When the mother heres this she looks up in shock. Out of the smoke and flames came Percy a little girl. The mother instantly starts running to them.

"Thank you sir. Thank you so much for saving her." After Percy hands the girl to the mother.

"It was no problem. It was just the right thing to do." Percy says and starts to walk away.

"Wait tell me your name?"the mother asks

"Its Kracken, my name is Kracken."

**Now to clarifie some thing yes percy is a mutant but and he does know his power but he uses his demigod powers more.**


	2. Vote 1 It will be explained inside

Now views this is not an authors note this is the ideas I have but you vote on which is the bast.

1\. Percy is intercepted by the X-Men and is asked to attend, he acepts and gones in as an X-Men from the start.

2\. Same as nuber one exept he declines and continues to be a lone wolf.

3\. Percy is found but he evades them and remains hidden from them.

4\. Percy is intercepted by Magneto and his marry gang of assholes. But Percy beats the living shit out of all of them and makes sure he is not bothered again by Magneto and his pets.

Now this is only for the next chapter. Four choices and alot of decisions.

Must review/ vote to have a say in the story. No review/vote no say in the story.

Thanks and best wishes to those who are also writing storys.

**Matt1717**


	3. Chapter 2

It was a dark and dreary morning and the streets of a small town in Texas having no signs of life except for one person. A young man named Perseus Jackson walking down 7th street of Stockdale, Texas. But while he was walking down the street you could hear a soft rumbling in the sky. It almost sounded like thunder. But young Perseus knew better he looked up. Tough it's very herd to see there's a shimmer in the air above him.

He smirked and his eyes flash a bright ocean blue and his pupils turned blue too. Just as his eyes flashed a bolt of lightning struck the shimmer confirming his suspicion. Under his breathe he said...

"Now see how you like it when someone fucks with you." While he's saying this the plane started flying out of control.

"Now was that really what you wanted too do young man?" Someone said in his mind.

Thats when he thought. Well great another fucking telepath. First the one at the school now this one fucking great.

As he was thinking this the plane came into view. It was a sleek black SR-71 looking plane. Persesus or Percy as he likes too be called just shook his head and started to walk away from the jet. The voice Spoke again.

"Wear do you think your going young man don't you think you should at least hear our offer before you leave?" Alright but this better not waste my when the hatch to the jet opened up. And out came eight people, four girls four guys, one of which was in a wheel chair.


End file.
